To Be Half of a Whole
by I-love-u-long-time
Summary: In which Ana discovers what it is a certain point man dreams about, and finds something she did not expect. Arthur/OC


**So I feel like a right idiot right now, I just found out today that Arthur's last name is supposedly Callahan, how I didn't know that I have no idea...Regardless, here's the latest installment for my little Inception Arthur/Ana series. I must say I quite like this one :D also this one has Eames (my second favorite character), this is my first attempt at writing Eames so I hope I kept him IC. Also, if you wanted to leave a review, well that would be most appreciated *hint hint***

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything from Inception, if I did there would be a LOT more Arthur, I am merely borrowing the characters for the time being, Arthur a little longer than the others ;)**

* * *

Only one step inside, and already Ana was drowning within the countless pieces of art that surrounded her. Paintings, and sketches, and drawings, and the one huge sheet of coloured glass which was almost twice her size made of thousands of shards. All of the same beautiful, but nameless, woman. And he was there, with his back to her, in the centre of the room working on a new painting. Too engulfed by his work, as always, to notice she was behind him.

It wasn't often for Arthur to be found asleep on the job; Ana had only seen it twice, both days in the same week. However she couldn't blame him, if anyone knew how unusually stressed he'd been lately it would be her. And he had only been finishing himself up after all. And so she let him be, and with a caring smile, brushed a delicate hand through his hair (though she knew that he wouldn't give the slightest stir if it was done with her normal amount of pressure), before bringing her normal light-hearted grin to the needle embedded in his wrist.  
She frequently wondered just what it was the dignified point man dreamed about, before she could let it slide and simply let her imagination create something suitable for his proper mannerisms, and after numerous attempts to come to a conclusion decided that his own home or the warehouse would be the best fit; somewhere he could do some sort of literary work, anything to keep his mind busy.

But now the opportunity was staring her right in the face, and it was far too tempting for Ana to refuse, while he was sprawled out comfortably on his back with the difficult part already done for her (having to hook the needle onto his wrist without waking him) by a particularly kind Eames; a favour which she knew she would soon have to return. And now she was on the table's other side, ready and waiting to observe her friend's most vulnerable side.  
"You're sure you want to go through with this? There must be plenty of other more entertaining ways to pass the time," Eames asked her once more, as she shuffled herself into a relaxing position.  
"Have you learned nothing over the years?" Ana asked him with a mischievous smirk, "You should know by now that I can make anything fun."

"Of course, Darling, just worried you might lose yourself in the dull head of our dear stick in the mud." With a grin he placed a hand on Arthur's ankle, "Next thing we know we've got two of them, and if that happens I'm afraid you've lost the kindest, smartest, handsomest friend you'll ever meet."  
"I don't think so. Arthur would never do that," she grinned, carefully showing her own hooked wrist to him and taking the chance for another of his smart aleck responses, "I'm already hooked, so just put me under. Darling."

The last she had seen of Eames was an amused smile and a half uttered sentence before her surroundings became blurred, and she found herself in the middle of a field, standing in front of an opened building with only three walls. From which she could hear music; the beautiful sound of a piano. She was alone, except for two children playing in the short distance.  
But she didn't pay them any interest, instead she wandered inside the building, utterly amazed by the artistry which enveloped her.

"Did you make all these?" it became apparent to her that Arthur had no idea that he was no longer alone when he stumbled back, catching himself before he could hit the floor. Making her giggle quietly at the shock plastered upon his face when he looked at her, until he'd calmed himself and settled his breath, and finally given her a complimentary smile.  
"That's what I love about dreams. Excuse the pun but, anything you've ever dreamed of can become possible."  
"They're beautiful..." she murmured, still gazing about his works, before setting her sights on Arthur. "Who is she?"  
"You."  
"What?" Her eyes widened a little as she stared at him in disbelief, certain that he was making some sort of joke, that is until she realized the look upon his face. She'd seen it hundreds of times, but never had it been this sincere, this...affectionate. "I'm not that beautiful."  
He gave a small shrug, taking a few steps closer to her, and never looking at anything else. "You are to me."

Right at that moment Ana felt her heart stop for the quick second it had sunk to the bottom of her chest, when it then started racing. She was speechless, unable to think of anything but Arthur, her Arthur, the love of her life, pouring his heart and soul right out in front of her. While she just stood there, shocked and relieved and so helplessly happy.  
"Oh my god..." She had to will herself to speak, but even then it hadn't come out any louder than a breath. She didn't know if he had heard her – it wouldn't be surprising if he hadn't – so she did the next best thing and pulled him into a tight hug. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry, honey."

He laughed lightly, and when they pulled away, still holding onto each other, he was smiling softly.  
"What are you apologising for?"  
"Because I never realised it," she finally said with a blush, "So, you and, me?"  
He let a chuckle escape his lips, amused as she slowly pieced it all together, "You sound surprised," he shrugged, "I have for a while."  
"I'm just trying to figure out why. I mean, you're so...perfect, everything about you. Even at your worst nothing ever seems to go wrong. So why settle for someone like me?"

Her head tilted slightly, still completely unknowing to what his answer would be, and only hoping it was decent.  
"I wouldn't say settling. Even if your curiosity leads you into trouble more often than it doesn't, I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. You really are unlike any other girl I've met."  
"-Well that's true, I'm one of a kind."  
At the mention of this he laughed again, more natural this time, his usual joyous laugh that she loved. True to her nature, even at the peak of her confusion, she could still make a joke.

Again silence was shared between them, neither knew for how long precisely, but Arthur brought Ana closer to him and moved his hand under her chin to keep her sight on him.  
"I," he took a second to collect himself, wanting to get this out perfectly, and she took it to her advantage by taking a step closer as her grin widened significantly, "I'm in love with you, Ana."  
She was expecting it, from the minute Arthur starting confessing his stiff, though lovable heart out, but still she stood, stunned. She knew he'd said it, but somehow she couldn't really believe it.  
"I'm sorry, can you – can you say that again?"  
A corner of his mouth lifted into a crooked smile before repeating himself softly, "I'm in love with you."

She let out a laugh, while it sounded more like a deep sigh than anything else. "Arthur-" but she was interrupted, when the building vanished, the paintings, the sketches. Everything. They were back in the warehouse, still perfectly hooked, alone.

Once Ana had removed the damned needle from her wrist she wasted no time and lunged for him, cutting off his desperate attempts at defending himself before he had a chance by crushing her lips against his.  
"Honey. You have no idea, how long I've waited to hear you say that," she stated between several quick and chaste pecks. Feeling his arms clutching around her waist in a loving embrace to keep her close, she leant in, capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss.


End file.
